


Frozen Heat

by fuzipenguin



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Ice Play, M/M, Other, Sensation Play, Sticky Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Sideswipe delights in creating different scenarios to explore Sunstreaker's desires
Relationships: Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194158
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Frozen Heat

**Author's Note:**

> 6\. Ice Cubes

The thing about living practically on top of a volcano was that they never ran out of hot water. In fact, sometimes the water in the ‘racks got a little _too_ hot. At one point, Wheeljack had converted a storage room into a freezer so that they’d have plenty of ice to offset the volcano’s more active days.

The ice wasn’t regulated; anyone could go in and get some if they needed it although Sideswipe was pretty sure no one person was supposed to empty out the room and leave nothing for anyone else. At least the room had a machine which automatically produced more cubes when the supply was low, but Sideswipe still felt a little guilty.

Not guilty enough to put a halt to his plans, however.

“How are you feeling, babe?” Sideswipe asked, bending over and lifting the heavy tarp away from his twin’s face.

“F-f-fine,” Sunstreaker said, his denta clacking together. It was almost louder than the sound of his plating clattering from his shivers, but not quite.

He was laid out on a bed of ice, his prostrated frame immobilized by heavy steel cuffs and chains. All the better to conduct the cold. Every inch of him other than his face and pelvis was piled high with ice shavings and the towels Sideswipe had on the floor were damp from the water runoff. Their frames both ran at a pretty high temperature meaning the ice would need to be replenished pretty frequently.

Sunstreaker was also a little more susceptible to the cold, once it really penetrated his thicker armor. He wasn’t a fan of it usually, but he did like sensation play on occasion. This scenario had been one Sideswipe had especially designed with Sunstreaker’s input. Sideswipe couldn’t wait to see how it panned out.

“You’re melting all my ice with your hot bod,” Sideswipe murmured, leaning over so he could nuzzle Sunstreaker’s cheek. Sunstreaker moaned at the touch, shuddering mightily.

“Fffeels…”

“Feels good, hm?” Sideswipe asked, raising himself up a little. He reached out a hand and trailed a single finger across Sunstreaker’s ice cold lower lip watching his optic shutters flutter. “That contrast between hot and cold? Believe it or not, there’s not that much contrast. Not yet, at least.”

Sideswipe withdrew, replacing the tarp so that Sunstreaker’s vision was blocked off. He ambled around Sunstreaker’s impromptu berth, picking up the container of warmed oil in one hand and a smaller block of ice in the other. Once he had made a full circuit of the mound of ice that was his brother, he stopped at the level of Sunstreaker’s pelvis, peering down at it with a smirk.

“Now we’re really going to play with some contrasting temperatures,” Sideswipe announced, knowing his twin could still hear him. Moving carefully, Sideswipe placed the block of ice at Sunstreaker’s valve entrance, nudging it up against the thin cloth he had placed there to protect the delicate metalmesh. Sunstreaker whined a protest as the seconds ticked by, his pelvis attempting to twitch away from the source of coldness.

“Aww, is that too chilly for you?” Sideswipe cooed, finally taking the ice away. He placed the container with the oil down on the nearby table and stuck two of his fingers inside the thick liquid, coating them thoroughly. Moving quickly so as not to leave a mess, Sideswipe lifted the protective towel away from Sunstreaker’s outer lips and stroked his wet fingers down the shivering valve pleats.

Sunstreaker _howled_ , the muffled sound bringing a contented smile to Sideswipe’s face.

“Just you wait, dear brother,” Sideswipe called out, massaging the oil in. “I’ve got some smaller ice cubes that are going to fit perfectly up inside this hot little hole of yours…”

~ End


End file.
